Dick Grayson's Day Off
by fandomqueen51
Summary: Hey so I put a story up, called Dick Grayson's Secret Life,almost exactly like this but I decided to scratch it, instead of using the Batman comics, I'm going to use Young Justice show season two. This still the EPIC love story about Dick and Percy. nightwing decides to take the day off the team decides to spy on him, but they soon find out there whole image of him is shattered.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I put a story up, called Dick Grayson's Secret Life,almost exactly like this but I decided to scratch it, and started this one. But instead of using the characters from the Batman comics, I'm going to use the characters from the Young Justice show season two. Everything else will stay the same, well maybe just a little bit, or a lot but the story concept about Dick and Percy's epic love story WILL stay the same. I hope you guys like this.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Nightwing was working out on the parallel bars in the gym at the mountain. He was lost in his own world listening to the music that was blaring throughout the gym and working out one of his old Flying Grayson's routine he didn't even notice that Superboy was calling out his name and that some of the senior members of the team had gathered around. Superboy had finally gotten his attention when Megan cut off the music. Nightwing immediately stopped working out and dropped down to their level, and said," Hey guys what's up?"

"You asked us to meet you in the meeting room 30 minutes ago, we couldn't find you so we guessed you would be in here," said Megan.

"Oh yes, yes I did. I was waiting for all of you and I started to work out, I guess I just lost track of time. Sorry about that," he said sheepishly.

"No problem. We just want to know why you wanted to speak with us."

"Oh yeah about that, I will be taken a few days to a week off, I need you guys to be in charge while I'm gone, if that is alright."

"Finely, we were wondering when you going to take some time off," said Conner.

"The only question is what are you doing on your time off, and why did you chose now to do it?" asked Wally

"Well if I didn't know any better I would say this would be an interrogation, why do you suddenly want to know what I'm doing on my time off?" asked Nightwing

"Just curious, but seriously what are you doing?"

"Well that's for me to know and for you to never find out," he said.

"Any ways will all please just look after things while I'm gone."

"Sure no problem, Nightwing," said Artemis

"Great, thanks, if you guys don't mind I would love to get back to working out so if you guys don't mind…"

Everyone immediately understood, and they all left wondering what was so important that he couldn't tell them about. Wally was also wondering why Dick was so surprised that he asked him anything that was going on outside the mountain.

 _Hey guys_ Megan asked, _did anyone else think that Nightwing wasn't telling the whole truth about what he was doing on his time off?_

 _Yeah Megan I think so to,_ thought Wally.

 _Guys hold on a second it's not our business to know about Nightwing's life outside the mask._ Thought Conner.

 _Yeah but this isn't the first time he has kept secrets from us,_ thought Artemis.

 _You know what we all should do tomorrow, we should follow him and see what he does._ Thought Wally through the mind link.

 _since when are you so interested in what he does, Wally,_ thought Conner.

 _What do you mean, you know what never mind, I still say we should spy on him tomorrow. All in favor?_

Everyone nodded through he mind link and all agreed that tomorrow they would all spy on Nightwing.

It was around 11:30 when the senior members had come up with a plan spy and Nightwing the next day. It wasn't as easy as it sounds, you have to think about every possibility about everything so you can't get caught by someone who was trained by the bat. They were all about the leave through the zeta tubes when they overheard Nightwing talking on the phone to someone.

"Yeah I'm on my way out now"

"Yeah were still on for tomorrow"

"Of course we will meet at the usual place, Rock Hard Café, where else would we meet. Bludhaven?"

"Does 11:00 sounds good"

"Great see you then, bye"

Nightwing started to walk towards the zeta tubes, everyone looked at each other a tried to hide before found them, he didn't even notice them as he left.

"Wow, somebody is hiding something, since when did Niightwing start dating someone other than Zee," said Artemis. "And, I thought Nightwing lived in Bludhaven, Rock Hard Café is in a small town on the outskirts of New York."

"Yeah, it is so why is he joking about living in Bludhaven," said Megan.

"I don't know, this is all the more reason to spy on him tomorrow," said Wally."Alright, let's meet here at 10:30, so we can spy on him."

"Spy on who?," said someone as they just came out of the zeta tubes.

They all turned around and found it was Zatanna who had just asked the question.

"Nightwing," Artemis said bluntly

"Why would guys want to spy on him, and when could you he's here like all the time."

"Not true, he's taking the next few days off, and we kind of feel like he's been keeping secrets from us."

"Well I can see where you're coming from, but I still don't get the reason why"

"We also kind of think he's cheating on you Zee," said Megan.

Zatanna chuckled, then kind of frowned at this and said,"Nighwing's not cheating on me, we broke up a _long_ time ago."

"What, when, why, how," asked Artemis.

"He said that he just didn't like or love me like I did, as for the when it was quite a long time ago," she said,

"how did you feel and why didn't you tell us about this," Megan asked.

"Well I didn't feel like telling y'all, I felt hurt for awhile, I still kind of am."

"well that just gives us all the more reason to see who he is supposedly dating," Artemis said.

"Wait, how did you allegedly find out he was dating a new girl?" she asked.

"We overheard him on is phone, they are going to meet at a place called Rock Hard Café," said Wally.

"I've heard about that place, isn't it in New York, why is he going there and not somewhere near Bludhaven."Zee said.

"We don't know, that's what we're trying to figure out," said Conner

"So what do you say, will you help us on our little mission Zee?" asked Wally.

"I would love to, but what about the junior members, what are they going to think when all of the senior members are gone?"

"We'll just give them the day off, God knows we all deserve it." Everyone nodded in agreement thinking it was a pretty good idea.

"So Zee, you in?" asked Wally.

"Why the hell not, it could be fun to spy on him and see if he is withholding any other secrets from us."

"Great so we meet here at 10:30," said Megan.

Everyone nodded in agreement and soon they all filed out but Wally decided to stay behind saying that he just needed to get a few things before going back to the small house with Artemis. She looked a little irritated then shrugged it off and went home. In truth he needed some time alone and _away_ from that shedevil that was called his girlfriend, but he also needed time to think, so he went on a walk outside the mountain.

When he got outside he started to walk through the woods, _what did Conner mean when he asked why was I so interested in what Dick does in his personal life, I'm always interested in what he is doing. I mean I just hung with him…..wow,_ he thought, _I haven't spent time with him in a while, where did the time go. Maybe I should spend more time with him later, and why didn't he tell me that he broke up with Zee, and also why didn't he tell me that he was dating some new girl._ Wally walked around for awhile so lost in thought that he didn't even notice what time it was until he took a glance at his watch. _Shit, Artemis is going to kill me for being so late, whatever I really don't care anymore, if she yells at me I'll just block it out by putting some headphones in. God I'm so tired of this, when was the last time we had a conversation without it ending in yelling. I mean I know we play it cool in front of the team but, everything changes once we are behind closed doors. I think even the neighbors can hear us arguing at 1:00 in the morning. I should still get back to the house I need to finish that English paper that's due on Tuesday._ With that last thought he walked back to the mountain and through zeta tubes. Just praying that he won't get yelled at tonight.

Later that night when all the yelling died down and Wally was kicked off to sleep on the couch he thought to himself how had his life gone to hell, he felt so empty. Thinking to himself why Dick wouldn't just let them meet the girl, Wally chuckled to himself thinking of all the most outrageous reason why Dick had kept this to himself, before he fell asleep.

Little did he know that his whole knowledge and image of Dick Grayson and Nightwing would be shattered tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Here goes nothing for the next chapter.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Wally awoke to someone's voice, when he opened his eyes and sat up he was greeted with the oh so beautiful sight of Artemis yelling him to get up, and to take a shower.

Instead of taking a quick shower like Wally normally does, he decided to take his time trying wash off all the nerves and anxiety about finely finding out about Dick's secrets, _I mean it's going to be good to find out everything about him, right?_ Wally thought to himself.

Anyways when he got out and got dressed he saw found Artemis in the kitchen who was stabling her fingers on the counter top and looking very annoyed and said," Are you finely ready, we're going to be late, if you don't hurry up."

Wally gave a frustrated sigh and said," Sorry it took _so_ long, _if you're_ ready we can leave."

And on that note the oh so pleasant couple left and went towards the door and to the nearest zeta tube.

When Kid Flash and Artemis interred the mountain all of the team including the junior members were gathered around the middle of the room. All heads turned towards them and them Suberboy caught back there attention and said," As I was saying since Nightwing thinks all of you have been doing an great job at lately he has decided to let all of you have the day off."

Cheers could be heard throughout the cave until lagoon boy said something,"If our leader was _so_ proud of us, why didn't come say it himself?"

Megan then said,"Because he an emergency in Bludhaven that he needed to take care of, and asked us to fill in for him, if there are any other questions they will have to wait today's all of our day's off we would like to enjoy it as well, so go on and have fun."

 _Not to mention the fact that we will be late if we don't hurry up._ Megan thought to herself.

With that everyone left and in no time at all the senior members were the only ones left in the cave. Everyone was waiting for someone to break the ice and to start talking. That's when Zee said,"Well it's 10:45, is everyone ready to get this thing started."

Everyone nodded and went towards the hanger where the bioship is held and earlier they had all decided to take the bioship so it could be easier to follow Nightwing.

Once everyone was in position they took off towards Rock Hard Café. They all had second thoughts about spying on one of their friends but then again he also was keeping secrets besides the fact he may or may not have a girlfriend that could be helpful or hurtful to him or the team.

But all their thoughts were shaken from their heads as they heard Megan's voice saying that they were about to land on a clearing near the outskirts of the small town where the café was located and where Dick was meeting up with someone.

They had come up with a plan where Artemis and Conner would stay in the bioship that will be hovering above in camouflage mode, while Zee, Wally, and Megan would go inside. Megan would change into a different form to change her look. While Wally and Zee would go in as a couple. All the while everyone is connected via mind link, to communicate between each other. They all looked at each other and nodded on last time before they went into positions all thinking the same thing before Megan put up the mind link, _are we doing the right thing?_


	3. Chapter 3

**I know the last chapter was short but it was more of filler chapter anyway, this is where the story really takes off, I think….?**

 **Who do you think Dick is going to meet?**

 **I guess you're just going to have to find out.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me if you guys feel like anything needs to change.**

 **THANK YOU for reading this story.**

 **By the way there will be a couple OCs in this story, sorry if you don't like that, it will only be for a little while, I promise.**

 _The team thinking or saying something_

Dick and company talking

When Wally and Zee walked into the little café the first thing that hit him was how homey it looked and felt. When you walked into the café there were dark oak wood round tables set around the café, and there was an isle that led up to the counter where all of the coffees and teas were made, that also led up to a pair of steel doors that opened into the kitchen. Next to the counter space there was a small nook where comfortable looking couches and chairs sat. Tall and wide bookcases filled with all sorts of different kinds of books surrounded that little area. Wally now understood why Dick and his mystery girlfriend would hang there so much. Speaking of…, he only saw Dick sitting in one of the larger tables in a corner.

 _Hey guys does anyone see Dick's girlfriend?_ Asked Zee through the mind link.

 _No I don't actually, wait someone is walking towards him, that could be her._ Thought Megan

A girl young girl who looked about Dick's age walked up to him and immediately his face lit up with a killer watt smile. He got up and gave her a huge hug and said, "Kate how are you I've missed you so much." After he finished hugging her.

"I'm splendid how are you," she asked.

"I'm feeling really good actually"

"Are you now, and why is that?"

"Well I have the next few days to be stress free, and to be with my one and only."

"Aw shucks Dickie, you're making me blush, _stop_ it."

" _oh please_ Kate even though I love you and the girls but you know my heart belongs to someone else."

 _What a second, what the hell, so this isn't Dick's girlfriend?_ Thought Wally.

 _I'm just as shocked as you are_ thought Zee, _but I guess he's not. Let's try to find out._

A few minutes a later a big group of young girls came in and went straight towards Dick and Kate. In no time at all they were all swooped up into bone crushing hugs.

A was quite a long time before everyone settled and sat down, they all had huge grins on their faces. It was as if it was Christmas morning had struck and they had just gotten the best presents of their life. It had been a while since Wally had seen Dick smile like that, it kind of made him a little jealous, but he shrugged it off and kept observing quietly with the others.

"So guys how have ya'll been," asked Dick.

"I think I can speak for the rest of the group, saying that we all feel awesome, we all just got our nail done," said one girl

" _Luckyyy,"said Kate_

"Well then you should have been there Kate we _missed_ you."

Kate stuck out her tongue and said."No you didn't you liar."

"Well you snooze you lose," she said

Dick laughed at this exchange as if he was expecting it. The girl whom Kate was bantering with looked him.

And he said, "What it's funny Elena"

"Says the person who got on to us last time for missing bowling when they were actually sleeping in."

"Fine, fine guilty as charged."

And the banter, laughter and talking about nothing and everything went on for quite a long time. The team soon found out more about the girls as time went on. For example all the girls' names were Kate, Elena, Mary, Gracie, Sammy, Abby, Lindsay, and Nicole. They also got to learn small little facts about these girls. Like Kate likes to make weird noises and hand gestures when she talk, and she like to prove people wrong. Elena likes to compare everything to weird objects, Mary, Lindsay, Abby, and Dick all fangirl and fanboy about the same T.V. shows and books. Sammy likes the T.V. show Supernatural and really good classic movies, and lastly Nicole is an artsy person and has an obsession over really good breadsticks. All these girls and Dick all have some things in common they all live to laugh and have a good time and they are all fiercely loyal to each other and they love on another like one big oddball family.

The team was surprised and a little hurt to see Dick so happy and so open with these girls, but when he was with them even without the mask (Which had been a while), they could know definitely tell he was holding back when was with them. It was like all his walls were down when they weren't around him but immediately when he was his walls shot back up. But it wasn't just his openness, it was the joy that radiated around him. They were all thrown out of their thoughts when that heard some news that would shock their world.

All the girls looked at each other as if they were trying to decide who was going to ask Dick a very important, Finely Sammy spoke up.

"So Dick, is there something you want to tell us?" asked Sammy.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Oh cut the crap, it's _ssoo_ obvious just come on out and say it before I shout out from the roof tops," she said.

"Fine you caught me, I skipped the first season on _Empire_ and went right to the finale."

"No you idiot, stop trying to hide it and just tell us _please_?"

"Alright are sure you want to know."

All of the girls nodded, even the team wanted to know this had peeked all of their interests.

"I still can't even believe this is true but Percy purposed to me last night, we're engaged."


	4. Chapter 4

**So what did you guys think?**

 **Suspense right?**

 **That's exactly what I was going for.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 _Team thinking and talking._

Dick and company.

Everything was frozen in time. The whole team was in shock, total and utter shock. Wally couldn't see or hear anything after he heard the word engaged.

Then suddenly Zee spoke through the mind link, quite loudly actually. _OH. MY .GOD. Dick our Dick is, is getting MARRIED! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!_

Everyone winced when this happened, _Ouch Zee not so loud._ Thought Megan

 _Sorry_ , she thought sheepishly.

 _Does anyone not care that the fact is Dick is dating someone and the fact it was so serious that he is now engaged, and never thought to tell us._ Thought Wally.

 _I mean what are we going to do, we can't just go over there and ask him._ Thought Zee.

 _No that would blow our cover, we need to stay here and observe. We need to learn everything about this guy Dick is supposedly engaged to, from a distance alright. So everyone just calm the hell down and let's just watch._

They all reluctantly agreed and kept watching from a distance, all wondering the same thing, _how come he didn't tell us?_

While the team was still trying pick up there jaws from the floor and also trying to sort through their feelings about this revelation, Dick's friends on the other hand were not only in total utter shock like the team but what surprised the team the most was that not only did all the girls break out into enormous smiles but they all started laughing.

"I knew, I knew it, _I knew it,_ " exclaimed Sammy

"Wait a second you knew?" asked Dick

"Oh come on, it's _so OBVIOUS,_ " she said.

"Do tell how you think it was so obvious,"

"Please, you have hickeys that you failed conceal running up and down your body, you also have this cheerful vibe that is surrounding you, and lastly you keep twisting a ring that I correctly assumed was on your ring figure and that it's your engagement ring."

"Damn Sammy, you're on fire," said Kate.

"Thanks, but that's beside the point, can we see your ring,"

Dick looked at them in a confused stare until he realized that they were talking about THE ring, his engagement ring that Percy gave him when he proposed to him last night. He had been subconsciously twisting the ring on his ring finger on his left hand, that was under the round table they were all sitting around. He still blushed every time looked at the ring because he would never forget how carefully and delicately Percy slipped the ring on his finger when he had said yes to marry him. So when he brought up his hand from under the table, he slipped the ring off his finger so delicately and with so much care as if he was about to show them his most treasured possession, and in a way it kind off was. They all crowded around him in anxiety and even the team were a little anxious because this would be the solid evidence to prove that Dick really does have a secret life, and that he doesn't want anybody to know about it. As Wally saw a glint of a shiny piece of metal he knew that the tiniest bit hope for this all be a big hoax was shattered. Wally felt like he had just been sucker punched, his whole image off his best friend had just been broken into tiny little pieces, and no doubt the rest of the team felt the same way. They all had the same feeling of loss, anger, and frustration. A part of Wally wanted to run, it didn't matter where but as long as it was away from Dick, but the other part of him wanted to find out who was this mystery person Dick was supposedly _so in love with_

On the total and other hand, the girls who were sitting next to him where shrieking to high heaven. They all crowded around him trying to catch a glimpse at Dick's priceless possession. And priceless it was, but in another since. The engagement ring was made up off a mix of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, and a _little bit_ off Stygian Iron. With all three metals mixed together it created a _beautiful_ dark blue/bronze base for the ring. There were alluring intricate designs carved into to the ring, down the middle of the ring there was a slash that held three small oval shaped sapphires that where from the deepest part of the earth. It took six weeks, the whole Hephaestus cabin and Hephaestus himself to create that ring. But there was something on that ring that no one knew about, well only Hephaestus, Percy, and Dick did. On the inside of the ring in a delicate font was written in Romanian was _En nu va renunta niciodata la noi._ In translation to English was _I will never give up on us._ No really knew the true meaning behind these words meant besides Dick and Percy, for there was a deeper and stronger meaning to these few words.

All the girls cooed and awed over the very gorgeous one of a kind custom made ring. For it was _so beautiful,_ and _very thoughtful_. Even the team could see the time and effort that was spent on this ring. What really stood out to everyone was the adoring gaze that was coming from Dick who was also staring at his own ring. Once all the commotion had settled down there was still one burning question the girls had to ask.

"So Dick, we've seen the ring, we all know who your _lovely_ fiancé is, but you haven't told us the most important part," said Elena.

"Oh, and what's that," he asked.

"Oh don't play dumb, tell us how Percy purposed to you last night." She said.

"Aright fine, fine. Are you sure," he asked.

They nodded and crowded around again ready for the romantic tale of how Percy purposed

"So it started like this….."


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter, sorry it took so long.**

 **Please REVIEW!**

 _ **By the way this chapter is a FLASHBACK so it will be a little bit different that the past chapters.**_

 _Relax, release, and let go. I decided finish my work out a little early, I needed to wrap it up because tonight it was our anniversary and I needed to get home before Percy does so I can cook him dinner. Man I can't wait to see him again, I mean even though I just saw him this morning, this whole leading the team thing is just not for me and gives me so much stress, and I'm so done with it. Relax and release I think to myself, forget about them I just need to see my boyfriend and everything else will fade away._

 _After I cool down and take a shower I start to head to the zeta beams when I got a phone call. I took out my phone and look to see who was calling me and I was actually surprised to see that it was Kate. I answered the call and talked to her about tomorrow I also can't wait to see them again. It's been too long, with the team and everything I haven't had time really to myself. Anyways as was walking to the zeta beams I had a sense that someone was watching me, I shrugged it off thinking it was just that the job was just getting to me._

 _Once I went through the zeta tube, I walked out and hopped on to my motorcycle and drove through the streets of the small town outside New York. I love this town it wasn't too big or too small. It was a quaint town filled with many small shops, store, and cafes. There was even a great university here, it was actually one of the best in the State, but no one really knew about it because it was tucked away in the relaxing town, it was also close to camp Half Blood. Anyways I was almost home when I stopped at one of the many flower shops in town, I parked my car and went inside the shop. When I entered the shop one thing that immediately caught my eye was a bouquet that was filled with beautiful dark blue and light blue roses. I went and picked them up and bought them and returned back to my bike and went to our house._

 _Our house, I loved our house, I loved everything about it from the color of the bricks on the outside to the dark oak hard wood floors on the inside._

 _The exterior of the two story light brick colored house had a relaxing vibe that surrounded it. The grass had a vibrant green color to it, the driveway led up to a small porch that had a comfortable looking couch swing, which also led up to light color oak wood door. On the inside was whole other story._

 _When I came home I parked in the garage and went through the garage door. I was a little nervous, and I had no idea why. I mean Percy and I have been dating for awhile now, we are pretty serious, I guess I'm just nervous that he won't wanna be interested in me anymore and will just want to pack up and leave me one day, that's my worse fear, the love of my life, my everything leaving me. But I shook it off, and walked into the house. When I closed the door, leaned up against it and closed my eyes. I was trying to forget about the team and the job, so I could focus on one thing and one thing only, and that was Percy. I smile every time I think about him, about us. He saved me, in more ways than one, he gave me my life back. Knowing now that I have someone who loves me for me is something I will cherish forever. Relax and release, I finely opened ways eyes, stood up straight, and started to walk towards the kitchen all the while looking around the house as if to memorize the already well known house._

 _When you crossed the threshold of the house you immediately felt the sense of welcome and safety. the downstairs held the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, the laundry room, and a guest bedroom. The upstairs had the master bedroom, the study, and the media room. In the backyard there was a huge crystal blue pool (Percy had insisted that he had to have a huge pool and Dick kind of agreed), it was pretty cool), there was also an enormous space filled with lush green grass. All in all it was Percy and Dick's dream house it was perfect._

 _When I went walked I found out it was incredibility quite not even Mrs. O'Leary or Ace were nor seen or heard and where was Percy, I mean I know I was trying to beat Percy home to cook dinner tonight but it was too late for that Percy gets off from his work at the aquamarine center when he doesn't have classes at the university at 6:30. So I finely called out to him._

" _Perce I'm home, where are you,"_

" _I'm in the room of the living, my blue eyed angel"_

 _I chuckled at one of his many corny pet names he has for me, as I started to walk towards to kitchen I saw immediately caught off guard by the most incredible smell that filled my nostrils and were the lights dimmed. Then suddenly I was stunned as I walked into passed the kitchen and into the living room._

 _The couch and the recliners were pushed back as well the coffee table against the wall. And in place of the furniture there was a small round table covered in a blue/gray table cloth. There were two plates filled with all of Dick's and Percy's favorite foods, in the middle were two blue candles lit surrounded by small ocean blue flower petals. And sitting in one of the chairs was my super sexy and really handsome boyfriend, Perseus Jackson. Not only was he wearing a skin tight deep navy blue button up shirt and also very tight black skinny jeans but he had a killer watt yet gentile smile on. I was rendered speechless, I couldn't move, I wanted this moment to be stuck in time forever._

" _P-Perce what's going on, and why do I suddenly feel a little underdressed,"_

" _Oh I just wanted to show the love of my life how much I cared and loved him," he said as he got up and went to Dick, he took the flowers that had bought earlier and placed them into a vase that was near by._

 _They joined into a loving embrace, with Percy's arms wrapped around my waist and my hands pressed against his chest._

" _You did this f-for me,"_

" _Why wouldn't I, I love you very much my marshmallow,"_

" _Way to ruin the mood Perce,"_

" _Just trying to do my best," he said as he led me to the table._

" _Very funny,"_

" _So how was your day Dick,"_

" _Mine was okay I guess, but it's hell of a lot better know that I see you beautiful face,"_

" _Know who is breaking the mood now"_

" _Haha, how was your day,"_

" _Great, the sea turtles FINELY stopped complaining about their tanks, and the marina got two new dolphins today, they seem really nice, but one of them was REALLY chatty, other than that my day was pretty uneventful,"_

 _And so it went on like this, we talked about nothing and everything while the delicious meal that Percy later admitted that Ms. Sally actually cooked the food because Percy almost burned down her kitchen. It was still a really good meal, anyways I could talk on and on to Percy forever and we almost did we just kept talking and talking from the first course all the way to the rich chocolate and strawberry cake dessert. That's when I started to notice that Percy got fidgety and a little nervous looking, I decided to distract myself by saying that since he made this romantic evening happen the least I could do was clean up the dishes, so I hurried off into the kitchen and quickly washed the dishes and put everything away. When I came back out I was shell shocked to find Percy on one knee with a small black velvet box in one hand and looking at me and telling me to come over there. I stumbled over with my shaky legs and trying not to trip over them. I stood right in front of him completely and utterly shocked thinking I Percy doing what I think he was doing, I almost spoke but no words could come out of my mouth. Time stopped, when Percy started talking to me, and I thought I was about to faint like a dumb hopeless romantic girl for what he was about to say next shook my whole world._

" _Richard_ _John_ _Grayson_ _Te iubesc_ _atât de mult,_ _esti_ _nimic_ _meu_ _și totul_ _._ _Din_ _momentul în care am_ _pus ochii_ _pe tine_ _te-am_ _cunoscut_ _în valoare de economisire_ _, chiar dacă_ _este posibil să_ _nu_ _fi_ _-l văd_ _la momentul respectiv._ _Niciodată_ _nu o dată_ _nu am_ _regret_ _care se încadrează_ _pentru_ _._ _Tot spui_ _că te-am_ _salvat_ _, dar_ _într-adevăr ma_ _-ai salvat,_ _vezi că_ _a fost pierdut_ _de asemenea, și_ _mi-ai dat_ _viața înapoi_ _,_ _astfel încât_ _să_ _-mi faci_ _onoarea_ _și de a deveni_ _soțul meu_ _iubit_ _._ _Te casatoresti cu mine?"_

 _(Richard John Grayson I love you so much, you are my anything and everything. From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you worth saving, even though you may have not see it at the time. Never not once do I regret falling for. You keep saying that I saved you but really you saved me, you see i was lost too, and you gave me my life back, so will you do me the honor and becoming my beloved husband. Will you marry me?)_

 _I was total and utter tears, I can't believe he, he learned to speak Romanian and not just a few key phrases but the whole language, I looked down and saw a stunning deep dark blue/bronze ring it, it was, this whole thing was so, so amazing and so thoughtful I was really tearing up now, I was in such shock I totally forgot that Percy was nervously waiting for my answer._

" _Yes, yes, will marry you."_

" _Oh thank the gods alive you said yes" he said this as he got up slipped the ring onto my finger and stood up._

" _What else would you think I would say, I love you so damn much," and after I said this I kissed him really hard on the lips trying to convey all my feelings of love, passion, and thanks towards the man I'm so in love with. All the while trying to seek entrance into his mouth, and without question he did. We kissed and kissed until we were both purple in the face. Finely we both had to stop and come up for air. We were both panting by the time we came for air._

 _We both looked at each other and then we both started kissing again like there was no tomorrow. I snake my hands into his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist as he cupped his hands around my ass._

 _He led over me to the couch and laid me down carefully all the while never detaching his lips from mine. He straddled my as we started to heavily make out._

 _The next time we came up for air he started to nip, suck, bite, lick, and kiss my neck, god it felt so good._

" _mmh Perce, let's move this upstairs," I said as I began to unbutton his shirt to expose on very chiseled upper body._

" _Yes lets."_

" _Take me up bridle style,"_

" _sure,"_

 _And he pick me up and went up the stairs and closed to doors to the master bedroom, where things git a hell of a lot better._


End file.
